Rest
by Spuffy237
Summary: Buffy needs to rest. Guess who helps her. Post Potential. R/R! UPDATED!!!
1. It's time to rest

Disclaimer:These characters do not belong to me..blaha blah blah rating: PG-13 author's note: Thins is my first official piece hope you like it. I'll continue it if I get alot of feed back asking for more. Feedback please! spoilers: post Potential  
  
Rest By: Spuffy237  
  
"Work, work, work."  
  
Buffy went over those words Spike had said in the cemetery only a few hours ago in her head. She knew what he meant but she never actually thought of it as he had intended. She never thought she was all work and no play, but then again.....  
  
A tide commercial broke her train of thought. She was supposed to be watching the TV on the nice comfy couch cuddled in a blanket, "resting" but here she was thinking about work.  
  
The SITs were all in bed and Giles was searching for another potential in Shang hi or watever and this was about the only time she could rest. But she couldn't.  
  
Thinking about resting brought her to another thought. Spike. She closed her eyes as she say him mentally collapse in front of her then draping his body over that cross begging to rest.. Rest . Would she break like that? She knew she couldn't... She had a duty, but ....  
  
Spike was tiptoeing down the stairs thinking she was asleep. Hearing him she turned to him. Spike froze for a second not realizing at first that he hadn't wakened her. a few seconds later his complexion grew soft as she gave him a soft smile. He had obviously taken a shower. His hair was curly and un-gelled glistening in the TV light.  
  
Spike turned to the TV as he slaughtered over to the chair next to the couch. "What 'tcha watchin'?" he asked  
  
"How should I know? Does it look Like I'm paying attention?" She shot back playfully.  
  
He just shrugged .  
  
There was an awkward silence then...  
  
..."Spike. What did you mean that I'm all 'work, work ,work'?" It was a stupid question really, she knew the answer ,but that was her job.  
  
"Um, I'm just sayin' you should let the Sits have a cuppa' or sommit. that 's all" He quickly added ," They just seem to need a break..."  
  
"What kindda break? A bone break? A coffee break ? A...."  
  
Chuckling he said" just a day off"  
  
"I guess...OK, but only one. ...One of them put you up to this didn't they?"  
  
"What can I say, They said I was the only one that could convince you."  
  
Shaking her head in dismay she offered, "tomorrow" and reached over to the calendar that was sitting on the side table.  
  
While she was trying to calculate the extra practice time they would have to do Spike reached over and snatched the calendar away and set it down on the table. "You should rest Buffy." Looking at her sternly.  
  
"I've got other things to do she complained reaching for her planner. He snatched it and added it to his pile. She couldn't believe this. "Buffy" he said in a softer tone. "rest." Reluctantly she laid down and pulled the covers over her. shifting her positions several times she finally gave up "Spike I can't do this, Givme'"  
  
"Is there something I can do? Pillow? Cuppa'?"  
  
"NO!" She said annoyed.  
  
"OK... Here" growing impatient he walked over and instructed her to sit up. Sitting down he fluffed a pillow in his lap. and she just stared.  
  
"What are you doing? We're---."  
  
"Just lay down. The only time you ever rested as I saw was when you were.... with me," He started to grow increasingly embarrassed and looked at the floor trying to figure out why he had just done what he had done.  
  
Before he could stand up Buffy said, "It's OK. you can stay." He looked at her in relief as she laid her head on his lap. He pulled up the covers and they watched the TV together.  
  
"thanks."  
  
"No problem luv." he said stroking her hair.  
  
By the time the program was over, Buffy had already fallen asleep. Careful not to wake her, Spike swept her up and started for her bedroom. When he laid her down, he tucked her in, stood a moment noticing how peaceful she was tempted to kiss her forehead, but decided it better that he not.  
  
~*~  
  
*BEEP BEEP BEEP*  
  
Buffy shot up as her alarm went off. She was in a cold sweat from all the slayer dreams she had had that night. She finally forced herself off the bed and started for the mirror to put up her hair and go train.  
  
"Buffy."  
  
Spike had snuck in.  
  
"I'm still going train you know" She said knowing he was going to try and convince her not to.  
  
"It's 4 in the morning, you can train later, go back to sleep."  
  
She turned around to face him and replied simply, "I can't."  
  
"Why not?" he chuckled now sitting on the edge of her bed.  
  
"Slayer dreams" she said tuning and continuing to get ready.  
  
"Buff--"  
  
"No Spike"  
  
"Suit yourself. I'll go tell the girls to sleep in when they wake."  
  
Thinking about it again Buffy ran up after him grabbing his arm before he reached the door. "Could you... um" He raised his eyebrows in question. "Sleepwithme" She slurred. "Not..you know...just.." "I know. Sure." he replied smiling knowingly.  
  
She followed him into the bed and cuddled next to his chest as he raped an arm around her the other tucking a stray hair behind her ear.  
  
Through the rest of the morning she fidgeted a little but all he had to do was hold her closer and she seemed all right. "Rest" He hushed "just rest"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Day off

Chapter 2  
  
Buffy woke without opening her eyes. "ummmm" she hummed. It took a few moments for her to realize her surroundings. She was nuzzling the side of something big and soft. She stopped and parted with it when his scent met her nostrils. Everything came back to her when she looked up at his sleeping form. She thought at first to bolt out of bed and throw him off of her bed, but remembered him saying, "And she's off.." that one time in his crypt. She wanted to prove him wrong, so she stayed. She turned on her back and started to count the cracks in the ceiling.  
  
"Sleep OK?"  
  
He could feel her heart beat faster as she shot a shocked look at him.  
  
"When did you-?"  
  
"Long enough to figure out what you were thinkin'" he chuckled then made a strait face waiting to see what she would do.  
  
She looked down and up again several times before bravely staring strait in his icy blue eyes. His features softened into a small smile. He had a sudden urge to touch her cheek, but resisted. That's been happening a lot lately.  
  
She bit her lip trying to think, but those eyes just put all that had happened behind her. "Thanks"  
  
"Welcome" His smile grew. And to his surprise the edged of her mouth started to turn up to. She looked down took a deep breath and faced him again. He was getting to her. What came out of her mouth next proved it.  
  
"I'm sorry." she breathed looking at him with a more pleading face.  
  
"For wha' Luv?" He was racking his brain for something she had done. She was crying. Was it something he di-- His thoughts ended. She had lowered her head and started nuzzling his chest. He looked down at her confused. Feeling a sniff against his chest he decided to wrap his arms around her. "Shhh..." She did budge at this. He started blinking back tears of joy.  
  
"God" she croaked wiping her tears, "What time is it?"  
  
He looked over at the clock. "Ten, you'd better get up." He said knowing her best interest.  
  
"Yeah, but you said I should take the day off."  
  
"Yeah" he dragged, "but you said you needed to train"  
  
A pause then "Can it wait?" she asked.  
  
"You don't have to ask me Buff." he smiled.  
  
"OK.." Deep breath, "I'm staying here."  
  
"I'll leave the--"  
  
"No." She grabbed his arm as he rose, "Don't go."  
  
Sitting back down he looked at her with a curious look. He thought he might as well go along with it. No matter how much she would deny it in the end.  
  
She again nuzzled his chest and his arms encircled her. She fell asleep again that way. He tried not to but he too drifted.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'll get Buffy." Came a girls voice from behind the door. *click* "Buf--- fy" her voice dropped when she saw the two. Spike was the first to wake. Buffy must have turned in the night because her back was to him yet his arms had remained. Dawn was now staring at them open mouth and the phone dropped to the floor.  
  
"Wait" spike croaked before Dawn said anything, "don't wake her"  
  
Too late. She stirred in front of him. This was it. No more. He turned away and started to stare at the ceiling.  
  
Buffy started to look back at him but Dawn spoke, "Spike? What is this? You guys didn't---"  
  
"What's takin' you so long----" Molly had followed and went speechless when the sight met her too.  
  
"I knew it!" she accused, then Dawn cut her off. "Shh. Lets go."  
  
Too late. Spike, now on he elbow, watched as the rest of the SITs came to the doorway. One by one their faces dropped. Finally Willow came and broke them up. She had heard them the night before and tried to keep the potentials away, but timing was an issue today and she too was too late. Mouthing 'sorry' to Buffy she closed to door hurriedly.  
  
Buffy was speechless. Turning to Spike, she waited then said, "I'm sorry." and looked down.  
  
"Why do you keep sayin' that?"  
  
"I keep putting you through these things and.. and..." She was about to cry. She wanted to tell him she didn't know how she felt and he would more likely help her. But she didn't . Her will would let her. He was cupping her face. "We'll talk tonight?"  
  
"Yeah" he smiled as she got up to face to SITs.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. Drunk

Chapter 3  
  
It was 8:00 when Spike woke up. "Dawn were did Buffy go?"  
  
"She went out, why?"  
  
"What happened with the Potentials?"  
  
"It didn't go so well..." Dawn hid her face from Spike.  
  
"Oh no."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know where she went."  
  
~*~  
  
"I tolds them everything... They wont takes me seriously now!" Buffy huffed to the bartender. She was drunk. After explaining to the SITs about Spike and her relationship they thought she was slacking. They thought she was supposed to protect them at all costs not go shag a vampire in the middle of everything, "...But I didn't do it with him. I just was resting 's alls. He was helping... This was supposed to be my night off?" She pleaded to the bartender.  
  
"I think that's you last" the bartender replied ," I'm cutting you off."  
  
"Oh pooh," Her head slumped to the table, "But I didn't tell him yet."  
  
Spike was now standing outside Willy's bar trying to figure out all that happened. Buffy was very talkative when drunk.  
  
"I didn't tells him the truths! I can't... I don't know why. I really do loves him... " She stared puppy eyed at the Bartender who wasn't listening at all.  
  
That was it. He couldn't take it anymore. Spike swiftly walked in and sat next to Buffy. "Come on luv." he said gathering her up in his arms.  
  
"Speak of the Devil!" She said up at Spike and the exited the building. After placing her head on the crook of his neck , she passed out. He felt so sorry for her he was speechless.  
  
~*~  
  
Spike opened the door as quietly as he could, but low and behold everybody was in the living room.  
  
"Spike why is Buffy not awake?" Dawn said quietly.  
  
"I talk later, she needs rest...." He replied trying to go up the stairs.  
  
"She's drunk!" A flabbergasted Kennedy bust out realizing the situation.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy stirred as Spike laid her down on the bed. she wasn't fully awake, but awake enough to hear Spike talk.  
  
"You'd better rest, can it.. um.."  
  
"what?" She asked softly.  
  
"you know.. get you ...better situated to rest..."  
  
"You want to change me?"  
  
"Unless you can do it yourself."  
  
Her arms felt like lead. she would never be able to do that herself.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
Without a word he went over to her dresser and pulled out a tank and a pajama bottom. Sitting her up he gently pulled her top off and quickly slide the tank over her bra. He knew she never slept with it on so he reached under it and undid the clasp. He helped her pull it out before unbutton her jeans. It brought back so many memories it hurt. She didn't seem to mind the least bit. He slid her pants down and put the others on.  
  
She laid back down while he pulled covers over her. "Thanks.."  
  
"Anytime. Now go to sleep. I'll take care of the potentials."  
  
"I'm sorry I put you through all of this..." she repeated.  
  
"Is' OK." He said pushing the hair from her eyes. Then out of nowhere he gently kissed her on the forehead. She smiled. HE couldn't take this anymore, so he left.  
  
"Will you come back?"  
  
"Sure," He didn't know what he was getting himself into.  
  
Composing himself he walked down the stairs to face the SITs  
  
~*~  
  
"She got drunk!" Kennedy repeat.  
  
"Yeah, you would too if you had to live with yourselves.! She was Bloody tired and I just helped her get her rest. She needed help because you wouldn't let her rest at all! This is her house for cryin' out loud!" It's amazing how he could get so protective of Buffy.  
  
The SITs were speechless once they realized what had happened.  
  
"You're in store for the work out of your lives tomorrow because of this. You got your Bloody day off! Now it's over. We're letting Buffy sleep in and you have me all morning." That was it. His final word. He went back upstairs and set the alarm to 4 o'clock. He wasn't usually the one for revenge these days, but they were hurting the love of his life. what could he do?  
  
"ummmm" Buffy moaned and Spike slid in behind her. He was fully clothed to prove nothing would happen. he silently wrapped his arms around her again. He could hear the patterns of her heart beat. Her chest rose and fell like it always did. She was only human. She was so peaceful while she slept. He wishes he could give her peace like this. 


	4. What happenens now?

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*  
  
"AWW!" Buffy smacked her head at the sound. It was throbbing with pain. The alarm clock was turned off be the figure next to her. Spike.  
  
"Shh..." He hushed her trying to get her to lay back down.  
  
"I got drunk, didn't I." she asked softly.  
  
"Yeah, I took care of the Potentials. Can you believe they didn't give a crap about your rest at all. They think you're super woman or something."  
  
"I am." She said still covering her head. He handed her the aspirin and water he had had ready.  
  
"Not today. I'm going to train them for you. just go back to sleep."  
  
She knew she wouldn't get off the bed in his care so she didn't protest. "thanks"  
  
He smiled and walked out.  
  
"I needed to tell you something..." She called out."...I forgot, but I'll tell you tonight after patrolling. OK."  
  
"OK" He said smiling. Boy were they in for a rough ride. Poor Buffy.  
  
~*~  
  
"I was wondering when you'd wake up," Dawn exclaimed as Buffy cracked her eyes open. "It's almost dark! Spike told me not to disturb you."  
  
It took her a minute to contemplate everything, then she remembered what she was going to say.  
  
"Buffy are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, are they still training?"  
  
"Yeah. Spike almost didn't give them a lunch break!"  
  
"Oh no." She knew it was because of her. Sigh.  
  
"I'm going to get ready. OK"  
  
"I'll tell him you're awake."  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy crept down to the noisy basement. where Spike had assembled a sparring line. When the Slayerettes caught sight of Buffy the ran behind her except for poor Molly still in the middle of a match.  
  
"Spike" She warned  
  
"OK lesson over." Everyone sighed. Buffy had saved them. They all ran upstairs. Buffy gave him a funny smile and shook her head.  
  
"Just think. Yesterday it was all about them now it's all about you," he smile triumphantly.  
  
"Ready for patrol?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"And no we're not bringing the SITs. They need a break too." She chuckled lightly.  
  
~*~  
  
There was hardly any demon activity that night. They dusted a vamp here and there. Nothing out of the ordinary. They were both getting bored.  
  
"So what did you need to tell me?"  
  
"I told you after the patrol..." She teased.  
  
"But there's no Bloody being in this graveyard!"  
  
"OK OK." Boy was he in for a shock.  
  
She sat herself on a head stone and looked in his eyes. They compared so much to the moon that night, floating by his head. This was the best conversation all night. She wanted to take it slow though.  
  
"I don't know If I'm too late or not. It took me a while to figure it out, but I did. After you showed me your soul and everything and why you did it I knew." The scene became very serious. She looked up into his eyes . "You've been here to help me the whole way. I can't believe I even got a break...."  
  
"The fact is that ...that..." It wouldn't come out. She looked at her feet. "It's too late."  
  
"Buffy it's never too late. Just tell me. You can trust me." he kneeled down in front of her.  
  
"I know that." She said smiling. he was making this worse than what it really was. Poor Spike.  
  
"I'm.. I'm in love with you." she breathed. She slammed her eyes shut. What was he going to say? Oh god. Silence crept among them. She opened one eye. He was in shock, then his eye softened and a smile grew on his lips. He took a hand a brushed it through her hair. He had tears jerking his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorr--"  
  
"Say it again." She smiled and repeated. "I love you."  
  
she wiped his tears away and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you Spike." She whispered in his ear. He turned to face her and they slowly but surely embraced I a soft yet passionate kiss that seemed to last forever.  
  
Standing up he swept her off her feet and carried her to her home. She nuzzled his neck the whole way. Stopping at the steps, he put her down. She didn't want the SITs to suspect anything. He didn't either. Training would be a bitch. She kissed him and they walked inside. 


	5. Love

Chapter 5  
  
"Any action tonight?" Willow greeted them as they entered to house. She was watching TV.  
  
"No. It was all dull and stuff..." She couldn't help but smile at Spikes expression. He hadn't thought it was all dull and stuff.  
  
Feeling fidgety she said quickly, "I'm tired and should get to bed. Good night."  
  
hearing his que Spike exclaimed, "Me too!" and ran up stairs after her.  
  
Willow knew what was going to happen. They were perfect for each other. Especially now with the soulful Spike and all.  
  
~*~  
  
"She did NOT buy that!" She whispered giggling. The Slayerettes were in the room next to them.  
  
"I don't think she minds" Spike answered sitting on her bed.  
  
"No, I think she knows." She said smiling.  
  
"So I'm guessing we're agreeing on the not telling the Potentials about this until it's over."  
  
"Yeah " Buffy and him thought so much alike it scared her sometimes. Walking over a straddling her new love she took his head in her hands and brought it up to kiss her. Soon they were unclothed and making love. As quietly as possible of course.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy was laying on her stomach along with Spike's. He was staring at her face while she slept.  
  
"Umm" she moaned as she awoke from her deep sleep. When her eyes met spike all she could do was smile. It was now about five in the morning. "I guess it's time to train." She pouted. he bent down and bit her lip and started to kiss her passionately. It felt so good to be in his arms again she didn't feel like getting up again.  
  
"I'd better get up before I get too used to this." She chuckled swinging her legs over the bed taking the sheets with her. As Spikes body was exposed he exclaimed, "Hey!"  
  
Smiling humorously she remarked, "Oh just get some cloths on."  
  
Instead of getting dresses he walked up behind her and his arms snaked around her waist. "I love you, "He whispered in her ear his groin pressing against the small of her back.  
  
"I love you too." she whispered back, eyes closed. He had waited even since that night he first dreamt of her for a moment like this. He buried his head in her hair which was saturated in the smell of vanilla. He was in heaven.  
  
The moment brake when she reached out for her shirt. "You know we should have a day off like yesterday more often."  
  
He chuckled, " OK, I say Saturdays."  
  
"OK"  
  
~*~  
  
After the early morning training (with little questions of their actions the previous night) Buffy got ready for the school day and Spike went to her bedroom to sleep.  
  
She was tired most of the day. She hadn't got much sleep last night and there seemed to be nothing wrong with any of the students. Business was slow. She spent most of the day doodling in her notebook, just like in high school. Her doodles mainly focused on her and Spike. She wasn't and artist or anything ,but whoever looked at them would know who she was talking about.  
  
When she got to the last page of her notebook she started drawing Spike again but with his shirt off. Thin lines indicated washboard abs and he started at the hips giving up on drawing pants. She was starting to get into this. She began to draw the penis when, "Mrs. Summers?"  
  
It was Principle Wood. Startled at this she quickly hiding her drawing. "Um, do you have anything to do after school because I have to lock up." *huh?* she looked up at the clock. It was 3:30, "Oh shoot! Sorry. I'll leave." She grabbed her coat and left.  
  
She had to walk home because Xander had obviously thought she had work to do and left with Dawn. Buffy was still equipped with her notebook and pen. She sat down on a bench and opened it. She had a sudden urge to finish her drawing. * poor Spike without his --* she couldn't believe she was thinking about that in public. Flipping it open to the last page and checking that the coast was clear she finished the drawing. It didn't look remotely like the real thing but she was satisfied. Tearing it out, she stuffed it in her pocket so that no one else could see it. 


End file.
